


The Council

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Council made into more of a Council of both human and creatures alike, Incomplete, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: Stiles argues with Scott about Allison after the whole kidnapping and beating he took during season 2.After Stiles gets really annoyed and decides after one to many mentions of some code the Argents are supposed to live by but don't Stiles decides he is gonna call them up and rip them a new one.





	The Council

Scott is angry over Peter and Derek working together while Derek is trying to get Scott to understand the danger of the Argents and the insanity of Kate. Stiles shows up with Scott but he's on Derek's side.

 

The Argents are dangerous and not to be trusted.

 

Like Peter should be? Besides Allison's different!

 

Peter had reasons I'm not saying they were good but about being different that's what I thought about Kate...

 

It doesn't matter Peter's reasons he's still insane! Allison isn't Kate and would never do that to me!

 

You think I thought Kate would do that to me?

 

I don't know!

 

How about this do you think I would have trusted her if I thought she would do that to my family?

 

I don't know... what if they deserved it! -Dead silence-

 

Scott!

 

You think my family deserved to be burned alive in their own home? -Eerily calm-

 

I didn't mean it like that!

 

How the hell could you have meant it then?

 

Well look at Peter!

 

Peter was a good man once, the Argents turned him into what he is now when they broke the code.

 

Screw the code.

 

Dude the code is like mega important it’s like the declaration of independence in hunter law!

 

Stiles who's side are you on?

 

Frankly at this moment; Derek's.

 

You're going to side with him, with Peter, I thought you were my best friend!

 

I am but even I know the Argents, well Kate, royally screwed the code. As for Peter if Derek says there was a reason I can only guess what it would be.

 

Who cares about his reasons besides Allison is the only Argent I care about!

 

Did you know the code says a hunter can't attack werewolves without provocation and proof of wrong doing against living people?

 

What?

 

It also says hunters can’t kill children.

 

Why are you telling me this?

 

There were three kids living in that house, I was at school when the fire was started.

 

-Scott looks confused- huh?

 

-Stiles looks pained as he answers instead of Derek- He was a kid in the eyes of the Argents, but it didn't matter he was at school. But 3 other kids were killed Scott.

 

I don't...

 

If I was at school but 3 other kids weren't.

 

-Still lost- It means they were under the age of 6! -Stiles scowls-

 

So you want to try telling me again how you think they deserved to be BURNED ALIVE.

 

-Scott shrinks back- Peter had a wife and child before the fire Scott.

 

Trinity was Peter’s daughter she was only 5 when she died, she and his wife burned alive in front of him.

 

-Scott looks repulsed- 8 people died in that fire Scott, the police still don't know why they never tried to escape.

 

Well why didn't they?

 

-Sounding disgusted- They were chased to the basement with a series of wolf's bane smoke bombs and traps at all the doors once they were caught they were tied with ropes soaked in the stuff... an added measure was mountain ash blocking the doors and windows... there was no chance of them escaping.

 

-Scott looks nauseated- But why would they do that? Let themselves be burned alive like that?

 

It’s called motivation.

 

What?

 

Do you think if you had kids and someone held them at gun point you wouldn't do anything to try to keep them safe?

 

But the fire...

 

-Derek growls- She told them she was going to leave them there as a message to my sister and I they had no idea there was even going to be a fire!

 

How do you know that?

 

She TOLD me! In detail about everything she did to them!

 

-Scott doesn't know what to do anymore so he runs away-

 

-Derek and Stiles are left there alone an oddly easy quiet between them-

 

I miss my family.

 

Why did nothing ever happen to Kate?

 

-Derek shrugs- I think her family hid the details or lied to the council.

 

The council?

 

They are the ones who uphold the code and ensure it is followed.

 

Is it just hunters?

 

No... There are representatives of all sentient creatures who follow the code.

 

-Stiles nods slowly- I wanna talk to whoever runs that shit.

 

-Derek glances over quickly- Why?

 

I wanna know what crap strings are being pulled that is allowing all this stuff to happen here.

 

I don't know how it works... you can try getting something from Deaton but that may be difficult.

 

-Stiles nods- I think I'm going to go see him now. You wanna come with?

 

I need to go check on Erica and Boyd.

 

Are they getting any better?

 

Erica woke up late last night asking if you were alright and for some water...

 

-Stiles smiles sadly- At least its improvement. -Derek nods- Alright I am going to go talk to Deaton and then I may come by tonight to see them myself.

 

Good luck.

 

~~~

 

Deaton!

 

Hm? Oh Stiles, how can I help you? Scott isn't working today...

 

No that's fine I came to see you.

 

Sounds serious... what seems to be the problem?

 

I want the number to the council.

 

-Deaton freezes all movement for a moment before slowly exhaling- I'm not sure that's a good idea...

 

It’s better than how everything is now. I want to talk to whoever is supposed to be keeping this code I keep hearing about but have yet to really see enforced.

 

It’s not easy to get to talk to anyone who can help....

 

Well I need to try.

 

-Deaton slowly walks to what appears to be a rather innocuous plaque on the wall but when he pulls it off there is a small safe that he opens slowly. Stiles ignores the contents watching Deaton carefully- This card is to the council getting someone on the line to talk may not happen... -Stiles takes the card Deaton is holding out to him looking it over carefully-

 

Thank you. -Turns to leave-

 

A word of advice... -Stiles glances back- Woman are the leaders among the council, men are the soldiers.  -Stiles nods leaving-

 

~~~

 

-Stiles buys a burn phone with cash at a convenience store he knows has no video surveillance or anyone to recognize him; he wears his red hoodie pulled over his head to help conceal his face from other cameras in the area, he walks to the store leaving his jeep about two miles away, he takes the phone out to the middle of the lacrosse field creating a large circle of mountain ash around him as he sits in his car and calls-

 

-After 2 rings it picks up- Hello? -Male-

 

Yes hi I need to speak with someone in charge.

 

-Short pause- I'm sorry what do you mean.

 

Look I don't have time for games and I'm tired of the bullshit that's been going on here.

 

Uhm I think you may not have the right number sir!

 

-Stiles snorts in annoyance- Oh believe me I do, I know, -Recites French quote about Argents- " _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_."

 

-Long pause- Who is this? -Female; Stiles smirks-

 

Who I am isn't that important right now, what I want though is, and right now I want answers most of all.

 

I'm listening.

 

I'm curious why a group dedicated to keeping peace between the creatures of this world has been letting a decent size contingent of their group break its own code for their own purposes?

 

No one is above the code boy!

 

Then why was Kate Argent never taken out? Why was Gerard Argent never caught? And why the hell are your soldiers helping them as they torture innocents?

 

Kate Argent was murdered by rogues...

 

No Kate Argent got what has been coming to her since she decided to break the code seducing an underage werewolf to learn about his family whom she proceeded to psychologically torture by holding their young children hostage while they tied the adults in wolfs bane soaked ropes.

 

That's not...

 

Oh that isn't even the worst she left but not before spreading mountain ash around all the escapes and then setting their home ON FIRE!

 

-Silence-

 

By the way the wolf that killed her was tied in that basement as well... with his HUMAN wife and 5 year old daughter, he was the only survivor. Of course then there was her father who drowned a 16 year old boy in a stream... though the kid was kind of insane, but he did it in order to rip control of a Kanima, know what those are? Giant poisonous lizard creatures that are created when emotionally unbalanced people force alphas to bite them… so yeah wanted to rip control away from him so he could use it to kill people and hold another 16 year old werewolf in a hostage like situation.

 

Hostage like? -ragged-

 

Oh yeah the Kanima, also a 16 year old boy, was used it to hurt the other boy’s mother and then threatened to kill other people if the wolf didn't follow his orders. Whether the wolf listened or not he had the Kanima poison itself to make him stronger.

 

Where is this?

 

Oh he's gone... maybe dead not sure really since he forced that 16 year old werewolf to help him get the bite from a paralyzed Alpha.

 

What do you mean maybe?

 

Well the boy was smart, realized the old man was dying and acting strange so switched out his pills for ones full of mountain ash. The body vanished though so who knows.

 

You mentioned other hunters?

 

Oh yes there are quite a lot who follow the Argents around. I'm a human member of a werewolf pack. I've been kidnapped and tortured, and beaten by various Argent groups, the Alpha has been tortured, repeatedly, members of our pack have been shot full of arrows, kidnapped, and then tortured because of the youngest Argent here. And now there is an alpha pack in town trying to kill us all again.

 

So yea whoever is running that thing you are doing a shit poor job.

 

Where ARE you? –The woman hisses-

 

Oh yeah Beacon Hills.... I will give the hunters this much Chris Argent; not to bad, nice enough to follow the code though a bit trigger happy.

 

Beacon Hills... The Hale pack?

 

There is only one Hale left his family was murdered by hunters while he was at school.

 

-She sounds muffled- Get Raven and Melody here NOW. -Scrambling even more muffled-

 

*What happened?*

 

We are going to Beacon Hills tonight!

 

*Whats wrong? Did something happen to Laura?*

 

-Back into the phone- You said only one Hale?

 

Yeah sorry most of his family was killed by hunters and I forgot Peter... Derek Hale is the Alpha in Beacon Hills, he got it by killing Peter who had woken from an 8 year coma and Killed Derek’s older sister Laura... Peter though had a way to come back to life not sure the details but he's back to being a beta.

 

-a growl and muffled again- Laura was a casualty only her brother and uncle remain alive.

 

*How could this happen? Why has none of this come here?*

 

I do not know that is why we travel there tonight. -Back to Stiles- What is your name boy who travels with werewolves?

 

Stiles Stilinski, my father is the sheriff here in town.... he doesn't know about any of this stuff though.

 

Our trip there is secret speak of it to no one.

 

Alright...

 

We will be there within the next 3 hours.

 

~~~3 hours later~~~

 

Stiles what are you doing out here?

 

-turning Stiles sees Derek standing at the mountain ash line scowling down at it- Oh sorry. -Concentrating Stiles breaks the line for Derek who immediately passes over it Stiles mentally fixes it as well-

 

So what’s going on?

 

I called.

 

And?

 

I was told I'm not allowed to tell anyone. -Derek scowls- If I could I would have told you being the alpha and all.

 

I used to wonder....

 

About what?

 

What would I be like had I never met Kate.

 

I don't think my life would be anything like it is now... Isaac would still be getting abused, Scott would still have asthma, Erica would be dying, Boyd would still be alone... and I would.... hm I dont know.

 

You would still be you and there would not be this pack...

 

I wish the fire never happened... AND we all became a pack anyways.

 

-Derek smiles sadly- That would have been nice... I miss them...

 

I know, I mean I never had a large family... it was always just me and mom and dad... then my mom died and it was just me and dad.

 

It’s not the same but I understand at lease a little.

 

-Derek freezes turning towards the mountain ash border- Oh my...

 

What? -Stiles turns as well there are 3 woman there, two of which look disgruntled the last just slightly amused-

 

You must be Stiles... may we enter?

 

-Stiles looks to Derek who nods quickly; so Stiles does-

 

Uhm yeah I'm Stiles.

 

And this must be the Hale boy... I have not seen you since you were only 5 years old.

 

-Derek nods moving closer to Stiles-

 

I am Hazel these are my council sisters, Raven and Melody. First of all we would like to offer our most humble of apologies, Laura and your family were friends of ours.

 

-Derek shrugs awkwardly- It’s been 8 years already for my family... and well Laura was almost a year ago...

 

Still so tragic, we have only found out such a horrible thing has occurred this night.


End file.
